


7:18PM (II)

by paltandsepper



Series: Gentle Hands [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: junmyeon's hands squeeze his hips and chanyeol's ready to just flip them over when jongin crawls to sit in front of him. he knows jongin will help him out.





	7:18PM (II)

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 1:58AM
> 
> was supposed to be suyeol only but the opportunity rose and bam, chankai too.
> 
>  
> 
> **don't be tricked by the tags because i couldn't completely do it :-) ******

chanyeol hides his face on the crook of his arm when he hears jongdae open the door for junmyeon, talking almost casually before he hears a brief smack of lips. his legs close, shy, as jongdae talks about how chanyeol ended up like this. arms on the backrest, knees on the couch, and trying to keep still.   
  
“hello, i'm home.” junmyeon sighs, hand on chanyeol's lower back. “i want to kiss you too.”   
  
he shouldn't be surprised but he still gives junmyeon a wide eye look before shuffling to wrap his arms around his shoulders, feeling him relax. chanyeol kisses the corner of his mouth first before his lips, it wasn't a heated one, it's that kiss where they find comfort.   
  
“have you eaten?”   
  
“yeah. i hope you did to.” chanyeol mimics the small smile on junmyeon's face.   
  
“was at the afterparty but i wanted to leave first.” junmyeon's last musical schedule ended earlier which explains why he would want to come back and get his well needed rest.   
  
“you should sleep.” chanyeol frowns, moving away a little to take a good look at junmyeon's tired eyes.   
  
“i will, once i've taken care of you.” the appreciative hum and squeeze on his backside made chanyeol remember why he's there in the first place. “thanks jongdae.”   
  
“no problem.”   
  
chanyeol tries to ignore jongdae's presence in the room when junmyeon starts mouthing on his neck, tilting his head back and closing his eyes instead. his breath hitches when junmyeon found the base of the plug, chanyeol then tucks his head under junmyeon's chin.   
  
“let's take these off, yeah?”   
  
  
  
it was fine with jongdae being the only one watching them but when jongin arrived, it's a different feeling.   
  
with the coffee table moved away and junmyeon's duvet under him, two—no,  _ three _ people have their eyes on chanyeol as he gets teased by junmyeon's slow movements. he had tried begging, just a little, but junmyeon only shakes his head and kisses the back of his neck. chanyeol whines out loud after a while, ears burning, “junmyeon hyung, please, i need to come.”   
  
junmyeon's hands squeeze his hips and chanyeol's ready to just flip them over when jongin crawls to sit in front of him, chanyeol sighs in relief, he knows jongin will help him out. he raises himself to his hands, letting jongin kiss his face all over, almost toppling over him when he leans in for more.   
  
“let chanyeol hyung come, please?” the request directed to junmyeon who hadn't stopped idly moving his hips.   
  
“help me?”   
  
“i think it should be chanyeol who should be asking for help here.” jongdae snorts from the couch, fingers tapping on his phone.    
  
chanyeol laughs breathlessly, face on jongin's neck, “jongin, i want to come.”   
  
“okay.” he proceeds to take off his clothes except his boxers and wiggled his way below chanyeol, smiling up at him. “hi.”   
  
behind him, junmyeon chuckles and runs a hand up chanyeol's back, pressing down on his shoulder. chanyeol lowers himself to his forearms, moaning softly when jongin reaches between them and tugs at his neglected cock. he let out a gasp when junmyeon starts fucking him properly, biting down on his lip.   
  
“you sound pretty, hyung.” jongin whispers, thumbing under the head.   
  
chanyeol curses, trying to meet junmyeon's thrusts but also fuck jongin's hand. he doesn't stop the moans, groans, mewls from tumbling out of his mouth as it seemed to spur on junmyeon.   
  
“if only you can see junmyeon hyung right now...” jongin inhales sharply and chanyeol feels, knows that junmyeon's looking down at jongin with a sharp gaze.   
  
the trance that chanyeol was in for a moment was ruined when his knees slid further away and junmyeon managed to hit his spot, he moaned out loud before realizing that he might've startled jongin, “s-sorry jo— _ ah _ , god,  _ there _ .”   
  
“it's okay.” jongin whines, “does junmyeon hyung feel good?”   
  
chanyeol nods, now panting and just taking. his arms give out, now chest to chest with jongin, they both moan at the delicious rub of their cocks despite that one layer keeping them from fully feeling each other. jongin pulls him in a messy kiss, teeth clacking, breathing heavily, jongin meets each of junmyeon's thrusts with his own.   
  
he belatedly realizes that junmyeon's pulling out and coming all over his ass, whining at the loss but was replaced with a thicker cock. chanyeol blinks a few times to keep himself together before sitting up, grinding down, making jongin snap his eyes open. he doesn't wait any longer, gingerly bouncing on jongin's cock.   
  
“fuck, jongin. please, please, please.”   
  
jongin gets the hint and starts jerking him off, eyes still on chanyeol, “you can— wait, wait!”   
  
chanyeol groans in frustration when he's being moved to sit on jongin's chest but he's still on edge, jongin's tongue flicking on the tip of his cock, “come on my face, hyung.”   
  
junmyeon's whispers of compliments on his ear was enough to make his muscles tense, _ so pretty both of you, jonginnie is a good boy too, no? he deserves to taste you _ . chanyeol took his time cleaning jongin's face with his tongue, lapping up his own come, humming when jongin tries to chase the taste as they kiss.   
  
  
  
freshly showered, both chanyeol and jongin crashed in one bed with chanyeol being crushed by the other. they let junmyeon rest while jongdae gets fucked by sehun in the other room, not even bothering to hide the fact that they are.   
  
chanyeol wakes up to baekhyun giving him a sad pout, “what?”   
  
“i missed the fun yesterday.” baekhyun sighs, looking between him and jongin, still tangled up. “wanna get a piece of yours and jongdae's ass.”   
  
“sorry hyung.” jongin mumbles, arms tightening around chanyeol's waist. “maybe next time.”   
  
chanyeol laughs at baekhyun's now bright expression, “leave us be and maybe i'll actually consider it.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me strength [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
